1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water conservation, and in particular, to a water restriction device which is slidably adaptable onto a faucet which is lever actuated, the device having engagement ends engaging both the faucet and the lever with an interconnecting retractable expandable band for automatically closing the lever and terminating the water flow if the user's hand is removed from the lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most precious resources which we have is fresh potable water, and the conservation of it has become a priority, particularly in those areas which experience both short term and long term drought conditions. The conservation effort has become so important that even the most mundane water using devices have been improved upon in recent years to reduce the amount of water which they require. For instance, flush toilets have become more and more efficient with respect to the amount of water required in order to flush them, as have washers and dish washers.
One area which has not undergone any significant improvement is the faucet associated with bathroom and kitchen sinks, and utility sinks. Many times a user will initiate the flow of water and then for convenience sake let the water run for a period of time when it is not actually needed or required. There therefore has been a need for some sort of device which will automatically operate on a faucet to terminate the flow automatically.
Applicant's device has particular attention to those types of faucets which are actuated by a lever mechanism associated with the faucet, the lever mechanism being raised to initiate flow and turned from the left to the right, depending upon the desire for hot or cold water. The flow is halted when the lever mechanism is moved downwardly closing the valve. In this type of faucet, the lever must be manually operated by the user and it is therefore possible that the user can move the lever upwardly to initiate the flow of water and let it remain in an up, open position, for the flow of water when the actual flow is not required. Until the user actually initiates a downward force on the lever, the faucet will continue to run. Applicant's device is a simple mechanism adaptable to fit on both the faucet head and the lever of the aforesaid type of faucets such that when the user's pressure on the lever upwardly in order to open the valve and initiate flow of water is removed from the lever, the device will automatically draw the lever downwardly to a closed position and terminate the flow of water.